pokemonzetaomicronfandomcom-20200213-history
Aroma Region
The second region of the game is under seige by a mysterious outbreak of shadow Pokémon. Here the player is able to capture shadow Pokémon from other trainers in order to save them from the disease. The Aroma region is accessible after the completion of all Sigil Halls in the Vesryn region via the train in Blackfist City. You leave all your Pokémon behind but keep your items and choose a new starter (Mudkip, Torchic, or Treecko). ALSO HMs work Walkthrough From Cephei head to route 1X to Tauri Town and you'll face off against a Shadow Eevee. Then head south to Orion City. (The Gym leader there uses the flying type) Once you defeat the gym you go to the Eternal Forest by talking to the Gym Leader Do-Youn at the bottom right below the gym. Hint- use shadow pokemon to catch shadow pokemon bc their moves are not very effective on each other Hint- if you want to catch the shadow pokemon, save before the trainer Hint- Shadow Pokemon become purified by being in your party and your walking. After they become purified, you can use them as normal pokemon. Route 1X Pokemon Appearances *Tyrogue *Starly *Snubbull *Pidove *Zigzagoon *Patrat Tauri Town Talk to the professor Maple who gives you the Snag Machine which allows you to catch shadow pokemon. You now can throw pokeballs etc. at Trainer shadow pokemon. Then you battle team magma and you can catch your first shadow pokemon, Shadow Eevee lvl 12. It is very noticibly purple if you are unsure. Route 2X Pokemon Appearances *Charmander *Chimchar *Bunnelby *Tyrogue *Bidoof *Caterpie 2nd Trainer (woman) 3rd pokemon is a shadow Electrike lvl 13 Orbic Cave Pokemon Appearances *Zubat (oh no.......) *Sandshrew *Cubone *Baltoy *Phanpy *Roggenrola Hiker on 3rd floor down 2nd pokemon Shadow Geodude lvl 15 Orion City Top right house lady trading Noibat for anything Gym Flying gym so you know whats effective. Before gym you must go to bottom left and watch senario Do-youn obtain TM40 Aerial Ace Eternal Forest In the forest there is a shrine to purify Shadow Pokemon (once they can be purified- their bar is all the way down) There is a boat at the far left-ish which takes you to Origin City (where the relic stone is). There also is a rock with moss. SO MANY TRAINERS and its really big- im getting lost HINT If you go up and to the left and follow the path there are lots of trainers and a Butterfree at the end (IDKY) so if you dont want to spend extra time- go down right after you go into forest. Pokemon Appearances *Nidoran *Squirtle *Pikachu *Hoothoot *Slakoth *Paras *Aipom Woman Trainer (Channeler Sadie) Shadow Growlithe lvl 23 (2nd pokemon) Origin City Location of the Relic Stone which purifies Shadow pokemon. Vigilante Miror B. Antares Town After defeating Vigilanted Miror B. talk to Gym Leader Do-Youn again. Trader (Guy in house by Pokemart with Skitty) Gives you Honedge (named Excalibur) if you trade a pokemon with max IV Speed Scent Lady (next to pokecenter) Joy Scent 1000 - This scent massage opens the hearts of pokemon a little. Excite Scent 1500 - This scent massage opens the hearts of pokemon. Vivid Scent 3000 - This scent massage opens the hearts of pokemon a lot. (50%) Cave (unnamed) Scientist Moon has a Shadow Voltorb lvl 33 (2nd pokemon) right outside Cave Suzerian (battle as you enter) Pokemon Encounters *Meditie *Maroark *Golbat *Drilbur *Makuhita *Metang (VERY rare) *Trapinch *Golett Quake Desert Quake desert is outside the Cave. This means that as you exit parts of the cave, you enter Quake Desert. There are Sandstorms and annoying earthquakes that trigger pokemon or make you stop walking. If you try to go to any temple building, a sinkhole appears which drops you back into the Cave so you cannot go into the building yet. NOTE cannot fly out of Quake Desert. Perhaps this is a glitch? I have not updated yet I have Omicron Mac 1.3.10 Pokemon Encounters *Hippopatas *Diglett *Sandile *Sandslash *Rhyhorn *Drilbur *Trapinch can get TM 69 Rock Polish Meet Second Gym Leader at the top right of the desert to accept your mission to follow Team Cipher and stop the Steelix. Go up the stairs to reach next city. Andromeda City Obtain TM85 Dream Eater at the top left house with Bibarel and answer yes to question.Obtain Rare Candys (i dont remember how many) with science dude at top right by gym.Trade for Binacle in house above mine with exploud (trade pokemon wiht 0IV for speed). Andromeda Mines Pokemon Encounters*Sableye *Graveler *Onix *Dwebble *Yamask *Bronzor *Boldore *